A slider for a concealed slide fastener used, for example, in seats of vehicles or trains is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the slider, a pull-tab is connected to a slider body portion via a pull-tab attachment portion.
Also, a slider for a slide fastener, in which a pull-tab made of resin is attached on a slider body portion via a pull-tab attachment portion made of a metal, is disclosed in Patent Document 2.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-54176    Patent Document 2: WO 2016/135897
In the slider 100 of Patent Document 1, the pull-tab 107 is pivotally supported on the pull-tab attachment portion 106 via an annular portion 107a. However, the slider 100 of Patent Document 1 is not configured such that the pull-tab 107 maintains its own posture.
Also, in the slider 100 of the patent Document 2, the slider body portion 120 and the pull-tab attachment portion 160 are both made of metal and the pull-tab 200 is made of resin. The pull-tab 200 is pivotally supported on the pull-tab attachment portion 160. The pull-tab 200 has a shaft portion 210 formed of resin, and as the shaft portion 210 is in close contact with an inner circumferential surface of the pull-tab attachment portion 160, the pull-tab can maintain its own posture at a plurality of positions. However, in the slider 100 of the patent Document 2, as described above, the slider body portion 120 and the pull-tab attachment portion 160 are both made of metal, whereas the pull-tab 200 is made of resin. Therefore, in the case of the pull-tab, which is configured to be capable of maintaining its own posture, there is a need for imparting a luxury feeling to the pull-tab.